Siguiendo Adelante
by Mica Taisho
Summary: todos han visto el punto de vista de todas las parejas que hay, y que hay de Shippo? el también es parte de la historia, aunque esa historia no siempre puede terminar bien lose, lose pésimo summary, pero pasen a ver que vale la pena (creo)


Estoy solo.  
Esa frase es lo único que puedo decir, ya que es mi única verdad. Ya muchos pero muchos años han pasado desde el regreso de Kagome a la época feudal, todos celebramos que estaba devuelta, yo estaba muy emocionado, pero el más alegre fue Inuyasha, jamás lo vi tan animado ni tan feliz desde que destruimos a Naraku, incluso me llego a parecer raro que en toda la fiesta no me golpeara.  
Eso ya hace demasiado tiempo atrás; Inuyasha y Kagome se habían casado y luego de un tiempo tuvieron un hijo llamado Kentaro, era bueno y respetuoso como Kagome, pero testarudo como Inuyasha, para después tener una hija, su nombre era Izayoi, como la madre de Inuyasha, ella tenía la fuerza y ganas de pelear de su padre, pero el carácter de su madre. Ambos eran medio demonios aunque Kentaro tenía algún que otro poder espiritual.  
Sango y Miroku con el tiempo tuvieron un hijo más y lo nombraron Takashi, otro más que tiraba de mi colita.  
Todos estaban felices incluso Rin, que cuando ya había cumplido 18 se fue con Sesshomaru para casarse (aunque luego de eso muy pocas veces los vimos de nuevo)  
Entonces todo empeoro, los humanos puede que sean fuertes por fuera y dentro, pero en algún momento tienen que irse, incluso antes que los demonios. La primera que se apartó de nosotros fue Kaede, honestamente vivió más de lo que esperaba, pero aun así no quería que se fuera.  
Hicimos una tumba junto a la de su hermana Kikyo, para así en el otro mundo encontrarse más fácilmente. No quería volver a pasar por eso, sentía que quedaba solito, pues claro era un niño sin familia pero no, estaba con mis amigos y Kagome era como mi madre así que Kentaro junto con Izayoi serían mis hermanos e Inuyasha sería mi padre (aunque cualquiera se imaginaria que maduraría luego de tener hijos, no fue así) no estaba solo, por ahora.  
Años más tarde tuvimos que enterrar a Miroku, Sango no fue para nada fuerte en ese momento y lloro como nunca, nosotros no se lo impedimos pues sabíamos que necesitaba desahogarse, ellos ya eran abuelos y hasta incluso serian bisabuelos en unos cuantos meses, pero el no resistió lo suficiente.  
Sango lo siguió después de no más de 3 meses, decía que no podía vivir sin el así que la pusimos junto a él, ahí vimos a Kohaku junto con su esposa Nabiki*, los cuales la habían acompañado desde que falleció Miroku, me sentí muy pero muy mal cuando eso paso, Kagome fue esta vez la que se derrumbó, lloraba balbuceando que había perdido a su mejor amigo y su hermana, a todos nos devasto verla así; lo que no imaginábamos era que cuatro años después ella también moriría, en todas las ocasiones a mí me pidieron quedarme afuera y no observar, siempre hice caso aunque no esa vez, recuerdo que estaba con Izayoi y Kentaro cerca del bosque, ellos tenían la apariencia de como si fueran pre-adolecentes, yo ya había adaptado la apariencia de un chico humano de no más de 16 años; en fin les dije a los niños que se quedaran ahí quietos, normalmente dirían que no son unos niños o que los lleve conmigo, pero creo que sabían que iba a hacer así que no desobedecieron y yo me fui lo más rápido que pude hasta la cabaña de ellos y me asome a la puerta y vi solo a Inuyasha llorando silenciosamente y abrazando a Kagome mientras que ella solo trataba de calmarlo diciéndole que sea fuerte para cuidarnos a todos y algún que otro 'Te Amo' pero el último fue un susurro acompañado de cuando cerro sus ojos para no abrirlos más, en ese momento Inuyasha la sacudió un poco rogándole que no hiciera bromas, que prometió quedarse con el, para luego solo gritar mientras lloraba a todo pulmón, jamás me sentí peor en mi vida, en ese instante entendí por qué me dijeron que no viera, para evitar ese dolor, debí hacer caso porque no soporte más y me fui corriendo mientras lloraba como nunca antes, ni siquiera cuando mi padre murió llore tanto. Luego de un rato me dispuse junto a otros aldeanos que conocían a Kagome a darle un entierro de lo más digno, pero Inuyasha se negaba a soltarla, no quería dejarla ir, lo único que dije para hacerlo razonar fue "tonto, nadie quería que se valla, todos la queríamos y la seguiremos queriendo" grave error, el voltio a verme con la cara llena de lágrimas y con los ojos rojos queriendo seguir llorando, se veía como a un niño pequeño al cual habían de golpear, el solo asintió, la soltó muy despacio y se fue de seguro a estar solo o a ver a sus hijos.  
En el entierro de Kagome todos los de la aldea, de otras aldeas e incluso vinieron Rin y Sesshomaru junto a la no tan pequeña Aiko* a despedirse de ella, a todos nos dolió perderla pero esta vez Inuyasha no lloro, demostró ser fuerte para darle valor a los pequeños, pero ellos no lo fueron y Kentaro se quedó llorando arrodillado rezando, e Izayoi estaba abrazada a la pierna de su padre llorando en silencio.  
El tiempo pasaba, al principio nada fue igual y todos andaban melancólicos pero increíblemente fue Inuyasha el que nos ayudó a todos a seguir adelante; él fue muy fuerte en todo momento y jamás se derrumbó, hasta tres años después.  
Izayoi y Kentaro al ser medio demonios también se transformaban en humanos en luna nueva, ojala no hubiera sido así.  
Hubo una noche de luna nueva en la cual Izayoi quería demostrar que era igual de fuerte siendo humana y medio demonio exterminando a un demonio, como le había enseñado Natsuki y Mizuki*, claro fue acompañada por su hermano mayor, pero cuando ya habían eliminado tres monstros apareció uno de improvisto y mato a Kentaro frente a los ojos de su hermana, ella se asustó y se fue corriendo, por primera vez en su vida se mostró con miedo, pero era comprensible yo actué igual; Izayoi llego corriendo hasta Inuyasha y entre lágrimas le conto lo que había pasado, ahí el siguió siendo fuerte, al menos por ese momento, los únicos dos pilares que lo mantenían cuerdo y valiente eran sus hijos pero ahora uno de esos pilares se había derribado. En un momento de improviso apareció el mismo monstro junto con otros dos tratando de cazar a Izayoi, pero Inuyasha estaba totalmente furioso y ataco al que mato a Kentaro aun siendo humano, de seguro si hubiera sido un hanyou en ese momento se hubiera transformado, luego de resistir un rato Inuyasha cayó al suelo sangrando e Izayoi lo ayudo por miedo a perder a su única familia mientras que yo trataba de eliminar a los otros dos solito, lo que nadie esteraba era que el demonio la atravesara con una especie de lanza cayendo totalmente herida, eso encendió la furia de Inuyasha que aún no sé cómo pudo sacarle la lanza a aquella criatura atravesándolo y dejando caer con el arma clavada, fue hacia su pequeña hija tratando de mantenerla con vida y yo logre matar a uno de los monstros mientras el otro huía, el trato de llevarla a la aldea sobre mi convertido en globo, pero en cuanto habíamos llegado a la entrada de la aldea ella dejo de respirar y esta vez Inuyasha no fue fuerte, se derrumbó como nunca, como cuando murió Kagome, Izayoi era su princesa, Kentaro su guerrero y Kagome… Kagome era su reina, su diosa, su todo y todos lo sabían, pero ahora perdió todo, me sentí tan culpable, si hubiera evitado que salieran Izayoi y Kentaro seguirían vivos, enojados pero vivos.  
Había pasado un mes desde eso, Inuyasha jamás volvió a ser el mismo, todos los días iba a la tumba de su familia sin falta para llevar flores y lloraba sobre cada tumba, la de sus hijos, la de su madre y la de su mujer.  
Hubo un día en el que los dos salimos a pasear, el me llevo a varios lugares para divertirnos un rato y charlar, creí que él había logrado lo imposible, creí que había logrado superar la muerte de su familia, que equivocado estaba; él había desaparecido por cuatro días y al final del cuarto encontré junto con dos aldeanos solo su cadáver, lo que vi me impresiono demasiado, Inuyasha no había luchado, se había dejado vencer, se suicidó, ahora el que se derrumbó fui yo, aunque ya tuviera el cuerpo de un joven humano de 18 años aún seguía siendo un niño, Inuyasha fue mi hermano, mi amigo, mi padre, no pude más, perdí de nuevo a un padre y a una familia, estaba solito.  
Enterramos a Inuyasha junto con su familia, me impresiono que apareciera Sesshomaru con unas flores en una mano dejándolas en la nueva tumba, me extraño que no viviera con Rin pero cuando lo pensé bien y sume los años, ella o era una anciana con mucha suerte o también partió de este mundo. Cuando le conté a Sesshomaru la razón por la que murió su medio hermano solo se dio vuelta y se fue, pero antes dijo "esa es una de las razones por la cual detesto a los humanos… cuando te encariñas con ellos, se van o mueren" con esa frase me respondió la pregunta que me había hecho antes y al mismo tiempo sonreí un instante, si tuviera que odiar algo de los humanos era justo eso.  
Luego de muchos años había logrado enamorarme de una preciosa chica llamada Sakura, era totalmente hermosa, sus ojos marrón claro, su cabello rojizo como el mío, su sonrisa y todo lo demás, era amable, cariñosa, refunfuñona y cálida, pero sucedió le mismo que a los demás, murió de una enfermedad.  
Parecía que el destino, la muerte o lo que sea jugaba conmigo, con mis amigos, con mi vida; lo había perdido todo ahora no tenía nada, trate de enamorarme de nuevo, pero nadie reemplazaría ni reemplazara a Sakura, ella no era como las demás, para mí fue única, como lo era Kagome para Inuyasha, muchas veces había tratado de suicidarme como lo hiso Inuyasha, pero simplemente había algo que me lo impedía, como si algo o alguien me dijera que no lo hiciera, al final siempre hacia caso.  
Ya han pasado muchos, demasiados años, ahora nada me impedirá terminar con esto, hoy estoy muy enfermo y nada podrá evitar reunirme con los demás ya que ni los demonios podemos evitar el cáncer de corazón, veo que no hay nadie en la habitación en la que estoy, je moriré solo, no importa, pero aun así siento inmensa tristeza al no poder ser enterrado con mi familia y amigos por que no puedo contarle a nadie que soy, pues claro estoy en el siglo XIX aquí nadie cree en los monstros más que los niños.  
Me siento cansado y con el cuerpo liviano, al fin después de tanto tiempo podre verlos a todos y solo me dejo llevar.

-Shippo- alguien me llama pero no puedo moverme- oye Shippo- quién es? –oye enano- siento un golpe y me siento tocándome un chichón y abriendo los ojos  
-Que te pasa perro?! un momento… Inuyasha?-  
-Hasta que despiertas- aparece Miroku  
-Tanto tiempo Shippo- dijo Sango  
-Hola Shippo- sonriéndome Kagome  
-Muchachos!- los abrazo a todos –esperen… ya estoy muerto?-  
-pues que esperabas?- sonrió, lo abraso y me voy corriendo –oye adónde vas?-  
-debo buscar a alguien!- grito y me dirijo a buscar a mi preciosa Sakura, que importa cuánto tarde en encontrarla… ya espere mucho por encontrarlos a todos hasta que la encuentre voy a seguir adelante…

**Fin**

**Nabiki: Kohaku la conoció un día que iba a visitar a Sango y se enamoró de ella  
Aiko: es la hija única de Rin y Sesshomaru  
Natsuki y Mizuki: son las hijas de Sango y Miroku**

**Y? y? y? que meresco? Reviews? Aplausos? Tomatazos? Osuwaris?**

**Quiero confesar que mientras escriba llore yo misma por todo lo que lei :'( y ustedes?**

**Quería poner algo melancólico porque me dieron una noticia muy triste y quería desahogarme escribiendo algo**

**Bueno nos leemos la próxima**

**Sayonara**


End file.
